Talk:Vaasa
Old Wikipedia data * Because it would too much work for me alone; * Because I worked so much on the Wikipedia entries; * Because I believe my intense researches are still of use (especially the labourously collected external links); * Because I do not know enough of the forgottenrealms Wikia lore to dare or wish to intervene directly anymore, I just paste in the permalink of what I believe to be most exhaustive Wikipedia entry on the topic: Most complete permalink for Vaasa (starting point: Geographical index of Toril on 18th of March 2007) Could some kind soul take care of extracting the data somewhere it would not be deleted again because of “lack of notability”? Note that a lot of content may be duplicate and also has to be rewritten. Some link shouls also be checked, Wizards of the Coast not being that serious with permanency of data. David Latapie (✒ | ) 02:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) On earth Should we add there there is a place in Finland called "Vaasa"? (As it sees in the article named after the Swedish royal family "Vasa") Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 15:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) High Res Map of Vaasa I was able to extract a high-resolution map of Vaasa from the original Dragon Magazine in which it appeared. I've uploaded here to the gallery: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vaasa_High_Res.jpg. Would someone be able to tag it appropriately (I gave it a couple) and to replace it with the Vaasa image that headlines this article? I am not sure how to do it. I assume the existing image comes from the same source, and has the same copyright (credit goes to Mike Schley in the article for the map). It would surely help DMs identify some of the features which are written in a font that is difficult read in the current version. Thank you. Camelotcrusade (talk) 05:24, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :As explained at File:Vaasa - 1480 DR - Mike Schley.jpg, the original map was not freely available, so the uploader elected to reduce the resolution for the sake of claiming fair use. That is in line with our policies and it's at the bare minimum for legibility. Hence I have deleted your image. :If you really wanted to, you might boost the resolution a little bit more, but don't make it full size. Furthermore, upgraded images can be added with Replace or Upload a New Version, rather than adding a few file. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:42, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Okay! Sorry about that, I missed the note. Thanks for your work on the Wiki! NB: Anyone who owns the dragon magazine PDF can simply right-click the image and save it from the PDF at normal high resolution. Camelotcrusade (talk) 06:57, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :::To add my two cents: the map is actually legally available if you own a Legacy DDI account, as you can access image and map galleries for all 4th edition products in the legacy gallery. The problem there is that you need to own an account to get those galleries, and you have to buy it. I have those galleries, though, so, it will be OK to use it if we link up to the DDI site? --Zero (talk) 22:48, February 13, 2018 (UTC)